


I Will Adore You

by cripplingbipression



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Smut, and canon, in this house we hate blackwood, in which zelda and lilith fall in love through Zelda's lifetime, soft!zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripplingbipression/pseuds/cripplingbipression
Summary: Zelda meets Lilith when she's sixteen and finds that Lilith is not what she expected her to be. Through the years of Zelda's life, Lilith comes to her and they find themselves falling in love a litle bit more with each encounter.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 78
Kudos: 160





	1. Bittersweet Sixteen

Zelda is 16 when she first meets Lilith. Her prayers to Lilith echo through the bedroom, tears run down her pale cheeks and have started to drip on her black nightgown. Just this morning Faustus Blackwood broke her heart in the hallway of the academy on the way to her satanic history class. She’s too distracting, he must focus on becoming top boy, he said. She suspects it has something to do with Edward being in-line for High Priest and Edward’s disapproval of their relationship. It’s not uncommon for Faustus to choose power over anything else. Zelda never thought he would choose it over her, though.

Lilith is blonde, tan, and freckles lay upon her nose and cheeks like the stars outside Zelda’s bedroom window. She takes in the young witch before her, on her knees sniffling through the rest of her prayers. Zelda seems so small compared to the strong prayers Lilith usually receives. She pictured her older, wiser and far from the image of a teenager that kneels before her. Quietly, she comes up behind Zelda and places a hand on her shoulder. She can feel the shoulder stiffen and auburn curls whip as she faces the offending touch. 

“Who are you?” she demands as she stands before the blonde intruder.

“Lilith”. Before Lilith can get the second syllable of her name out, Zelda is already back on her knees, this time bowing before her. Fresh tears threaten to pour from her eyes again.

“For-forgive me Lilith, I didn’t know- I didn’t…” and Zelda lets out a small sob before she can finish whatever she was trying to say. Lilith pulls her up, guiding her gently to sit on the bed where she, too, takes a seat. She places her hand under Zelda’s chin and forces green eyes to look up at her.

“I heard your prayers. I don’t believe you’re crying over possibly failing your history test”. Lilith uses the sleeves of her blue blouse to wipe away some of the tears from Zelda’s face. “Do you want to tell me what you’re really crying about?” 

“I- I just really wanted to do well on that test..” Zelda can tell Lilith knows she is lying by the frown that appears in her blue eyes. Yet, she doesn’t call her out on it, instead encourages her to tell her more about the test.

“I was really happy before the test, when I was studying. I thought I was doing well, on track for a perfect mark. I- I was the perfect girlfriend and he threw me away to impress my brother!” With the last statement, she collapses onto Liltith’s shoulder, soaking her blouse with tears and clutching the demoness like she’ll disappear at any second. Truth be told, Lilith almost does disappear when Zelda touches her. She isn’t used to contact like this, and hesitates before wrapping an arm around her for a hug and using the other to caress her hair. She’s out of her element, but does her best to soothe the shaking woman in her arms. They stay like that for what feels like an eternity to Lilith, until Zelda’s sobs start to calm down.

“Oh, Zelda Spellman, you are worth more than a man who puts his ambitions before you. You deserve someone who will put you before their quest for power. Do not forget what a powerful, gorgeous witch you are.” Lilith’s words must have gotten through to the girl in her arms because she feels her shift. Zelda pulls her head up to look at her with puffy green eyes, like she’s taking in every feature of Lilith’s face to memorize.

“Why are you here?” 

Zelda’s question once again catches her off guard and Lilith has to take a breath before she responds.

“Your prayers deserve to be answered. I cannot answer them always, but I am always listening. I will be here when you need me the most, Zelda. This I promise you.” Lilith isn’t sure she should be making this promise, but there’s something about this young witch that interests her. She can feel the magic radiating off Zelda like a gentle warmth, even as upset as she is in this moment. 

“I can’t stay much longer,” Lilith whispers, “remember who you are, find your happiness, focus on your own powers. Do not settle for a common man.” Lilith places a final, chaste kiss on Zelda’s forehead before she’s gone. Zelda can smell the scent of her lingering in the air. Lilith is a mix of hellfire and something sweet, perhaps honey. 

Zelda takes a deep breath and tries to wrap her head around her meeting with Lilith. The demoness came to her, of all people. She’s heard stories of the dark lord visiting and asking her friends to do his bidding. She’s never heard of a visit from Lilith. At this, Zelda decides she’s keeping this night a secret. She makes her way to the bathroom and splashes some cold water on her face. She washes away the evidence of her crying and hears Liltith’s words echo through her.

Lilith called her powerful and gorgeous. What does that mean? Why did she let Zelda cry into her shoulder? Zelda feels a wave of embarrassment wash over her. She had just cried into the shoulder of Lilith. The first wife of Adam, mother of demons, the unholy first witch. Zelda had clung onto her like a small child, needy for attention and soothing.

She glances at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are still puffy and her curls are almost brushed out by Lilith’s soothing fingers. Zelda huffs and dries her face with a towel hanging on a hook near the sink. She has to be stronger. She has to prove to Lilith that she is a powerful and a deserving witch of such attention. 

Zelda goes to bed, forgetting to finish her prayers to the dark lord. Intead, she lays in her bed thinking of the blue eyes that held her own. She thinks about the voice that encouraged her to have more self-respect, the strong arms that held her through her saddest moment.

_Lilith, unholy mother, thank you for coming to me in my time of need. I will carry on, never settle for a weak partner. I take your strength and wisdom and vow to carry on my studies and grow my own powers. Please, do not forget me as I could never forget the way you held me and soothed me. I hope to see you again. Praise Lilith!_

At 16, Zelda Spellman met Lilith for the first time.


	2. Kiss Me Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little blood warning, Zelda gets a scrapped knee. Nothing too graphic and Lilith is there to give her a little first aid ;)

Her academy friends convinced her to come out tonight. Something about celebrating, although she doesn’t remember the exact reason why they wanted to party tonight anymore. One of the girls did her makeup, gold glitter eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and glitter in the place of blush along her cheeks. It’s not her usual look, but her friends begged her to wear something a bit on the more colorful side. So, with the makeup, she has on a white crop-top matched with a light pink short skirt and light grey boots that come up to just below her knees. Her hair falls in waves to her shoulders and the bright red color pops against the soft colors of her outfit.

Zelda’s currently using a brick wall to stabilize her drunken body. The cool night air feels good against her sweaty skin and she lights a cigarette. The last shot she had makes her head spin and her cheeks are burning bright red from all the alcohol. She came out for a break, feeling tired of all the strange hands on her body and the flashing lights that seemed a touch out of sync with music. She takes a drag slowly, prolonging the time before she has to go back in and face the crowd of horny young people. Zelda thinks about the cute blonde that bought her last shot and decides to find her again and offer an invitation back home with her.

She drops the butt of her cigarette to the ground. When she goes to put it out with her boot, the world spins a bit too hard and Zelda finds herself on the ground. She curses heaven and looks at her knee that’s starting to sting. Little drops of blood are starting to trickle down her leg and Zelda runs a hand through her hair. This will not be helpful in courting the blonde from earlier. She tries to stand, but gravity seems to be working extra hard to keep her down.

“Lilith help me,” she huffs as she tries to get back on her feet. She feels victory in getting to her feet, but the world takes an extra hard spin when she tries to move toward the door and she can feel her body moving sideways. Zelda braces for impact with the ground, but it never comes. She can feel strong hands holding her up and she turns to look at her savior.

“Lilith!” Zelda flashes her a bright smile, which receives an eye-roll from Lilith. She’s still blonde and freckled. Zelda likes the way her hair is curly this time and reaches out to tug on a ringlet.

“You’re drunk. And bleeding” She states. She pulls Zelda upright and eyes her knees. They’re probably in need of a bandage and Zelda in need of a glass of water. With a wave of her hand, she transports them back to Zelda’s bathroom and hoists the young witch onto the counter.

“Stay put.” She bends over to find some bandages in the cupboards and finds the supplies she’s looking for. Zelda’s green eyes watch her every move and she swings her feet while she waits for Lilith to clean her up.

“I haven’t seen you in awhile” Zelda says and she bites her bottom lip. Lilith hums in response and starts wetting a washcloth to clean up the blood that’s started to dry on pale legs. “Whatcha been up to?” 

Lilith presses the cloth to her knee and Zelda hisses from the cold.

“Hell business” she replies. She finishes wiping her off, applies some ointment, and places a bandage on each knee. Zelda sighs and tugs on Lilith’s curls again.

“Aren’t you going to kiss them better?” She gives Lilith her best smile. Lilith uses this moment to take a good look at the woman before her. Zelda's hair is wild from the night of dancing, glitter covers her entire face now, cheeks still bright red, and her top now a little crooked showing off more cleavage than she thinks it’s meant to. She’s absolutely stunning in her disheveled state. 

“Are you being serious?” Lilith asks. Zelda nods her head and whispers a please to her. It’s Lilith’s turn to sigh as she leans in to give each of Zelda’s knees a gentle kiss. She never breaks eye contact and she wants to laugh at how dark Zelda’s eyes have become. When she’s done, she helps Zelda off the counter and supports more than half of her weight as they walk to Zelda's bed. She helps the witch out of her boots and goes to get her some pajamas, but a tug on her arm stops her.

“Lay with me a bit?” Zelda’s voice is so soft, like she would shatter if Lilith said no.

“Don’t you want something more comfortable to sleep in?” 

Zelda doesn’t answer, but pulls Lilith onto the bed with her. She pushes Lilith down and places her head on the other woman’s chest. An arm drapes around Lilith’s stomach and fingers play with the fabric of her shirt. Lilith tries to relax in the embrace, wants to make up an excuse that she doesn’t want Zelda’s glitter all over her shirt, but she can’t seem to get the words out. There’s something nice about having a drunk Zelda in her arms and that scares Lilith. That can be dangerous. She’s just about to push her off when Zelda moves to look up at her.

“Kiss me, Lilith” she says. 

“You’re drunk.”

“Just one little kiss before you go” Zelda pleads. The way her green eyes pierce into Lilith’s blues crumbles her resolve. Lilith can’t refuse the beauty wrapped in her arms. She leans and places a gentle kiss on Zelda’s lips. Zelda moves her hand that was wrapped around Lilith’s stomach into her hair, deepening the kiss just a bit more. When they finally part, Zelda hums and returns to her original position before the kiss. Lilith embraces her tighter. She’s mentally cursing herself for thinking about leaving earlier. She would never have forgiven herself for missing a kiss so gentle, so sweet.

Lilith doesn’t leave until Zelda falls asleep. She carefully maneuvers herself out from under the witch and places the blanket atop of her. She leaves a glass of water and a small hangover potion on the bedside table for her in the morning. She glances at Zelda one more time and feels her stomach twist. She was in trouble with this one. 

At 22, Zelda kissed Lilith for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stay safe out there friends!  
> ~Kay


	3. Birthday Girl

Zelda’s 30th birthday ends up more somber than she hoped for. On a little island in Greece, she opens a letter from her father detailing her mother’s death. The ink smears from the tears that fall and she feels guilty she wasn’t there to say goodbye. It’s too late to catch a flight back home, but she no longer feels like going out to the little bar on the beach. She puts some lounge clothes on instead.

Zelda usually hates the thought of sweatpants and an old tshirt, but feels this may be an appropriate occasion and no one's here to see her anyways. She pops the bottle of wine open that’s on the counter and pours herself a full glass. She lights a fire in the fireplace and lights a cigarette as well. She feels like she should be crying more, mourning the passing of her mother, but Zelda feels numb to the pain. Maybe growing up in a mortuary has made her indifferent to death or maybe she feels that crying is pointless to her now. Regardless, she finds her satanic bible and settles on the couch. 

She’s an hour into her reading when she comes to a passage she remembers her mother reading to her as a bedtime story. Instead of sadness, she finds anger, throwing the book across the room and ignoring the ‘thud’ it makes when it hits the wall. She pinches the bridge of her nose, takes a deep breath, and finishes her glass of wine. She’s standing up to get more when the smell of hellfire and honey tickles her nose.

“I never thought I’d see the day Zelda Spellman is wearing sweatpants and throwing her satanic bible.”

If it weren’t for her smell and blue eyes, Zelda wouldn’t have recognized her. She’s taller, this time a brunette, with pale skin and skin-tight red dress.

“I’m not in the mood for jokes, Lilith” Zelda bites. She continues her quest for wine, dumping the liquid into the glass and goes to take another sip. She ignores the frown on Lilith’s face as she drinks.

“I think your sweatpants are cute.” Lilith offers, she’s trying to keep the peace between them before the glass in Zelda’s hand ends up flying towards her face. Zelda just rolls her eyes at Lilith’s words and tops off her glass. She makes her way back to the living room and takes a seat on the couch. She keeps her eyes on the fire as Lilith takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch. She wishes she picked a more furnished shack to stay in so Lilith wouldn’t have to be so close to her. They had kissed 8 years ago and Zelda would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt that Lililth has not appeared sooner. 

“I can feel your anger from Hell” Lilith admits quietly. So quietly, Zelda almost doesn’t hear her. She closes her eyes and tries to concentrate on anything but the woman next to her. 

“I found out my mother died today.” Zelda’s voice is quiet now too, she peers back into the fire. 

“Happy fucking birthday” Lilith says. Zelda laughs, she laughs hard. It’s funny to her, how these things work out. She can be sad, angry, then laughing next to a literal demon. She laughs a bit more and wipes a tear from her eye. She looks at Lilith who is sitting with her legs crossed and looking at Zelda with a half smile on her face. Her eyes are sad though, like she feels what Zelda is feeling currently. Like the world is just a little too crazy for both of them at the moment. Lilith leans over to place a hand on Zelda’s knee.

“I really am sorry.” She says.

“Me too,” Zelda sighs, “but there’s nothing I can do about it till tomorrow”.

“You can dance it out”

“Excuse me?” Zelda furrows her brow and she looks at Lilith like she’s gone mad. Lilith stands up from the couch and holds out her hand to Zelda. 

“May I have this dance, birthday girl?” Lilith asks and Zelda hesitates before taking Lilith’s hand allowing her to be pulled from the couch. Rooms On Fire by Stevie Nicks plays softly in the background when Lilith snaps her fingers. Lilith takes the lead, moving with Zelda to the beat of the music, twirling her around the room. For the first time tonight Zelda is smiling as she spins in Lilith’s arms. Lilith goes to spin her again, but stops halfway and pulls Zelda back to her, so her arms are wrapped around her and Zelda’s back is pressed to her front. Zelda gasps and sinks into Lilith immediately, letting their hips sway together. The song ends and another one starts playing that Zelda doesn’t recognize. Lilith holds her tighter, burying her face into Zelda’s neck. 

Lilith has tried so hard to stay away from Zelda. Their previous kiss played over and over again in her mind while she attended to Lucifer’s bidding in Hell. She wants to ignore her attraction to the woman in her arms, it would be better for them both if she did. However, something about Zelda kept her coming back. This time, her anger could be felt rippling through Hell. It physically hurt Lilith when Zelda had thrown her satanic bible against the wall. To know her favorite witch was in pain put Lilith in autopilot. Before she knew it, she was in Zelda’s living room and now Lilith has her in her arms. Again.

“Happy birthday” Lilith whispers into her ear and places a kiss just below it. She can hear Zelda’s breath hitch; she would die to hear that sound again. She places more kisses on Zelda’s necks desperate to hear her again. She gets her wish when she sucks on a more sensitive spot.

“Lilith..” Her name falls from Zelda’s lip like a prayer. Zelda’s hand comes to intertwine with locks of Lilith’s dark hair, holding her in place as she worships Zelda’s neck. Lilith moves up to her chin, then the corner of her mouth. Zelda moves to capture Lilith's lips and she lets out a moan. Lilith’s lips move deliciously against her own. Zelda feels like she’s floating. Lilith’s lips are her anchor. 

Lilith breaks the kiss long enough to turn Zelda around. She finds Zelda’s lips again and Zelda can feel one of Lilith’s hands traveling underneath the waistband of her sweatpants to grip her ass. Zelda lets out a small moan into Lilith’s mouth. She lets her guide her to the couch, where Lilith pulls Zelda on top of her. Zelda straddles her, letting Lilith’s hands roam her body. It’s not until Lilith’s fingers ghost over the edge of Zelda’s lace underwear that Zelda pulls back.

“I can’t tonight” Zelda whispers, placing her forehead against Lilith’s own. “Just not tonight”.

Lilith understands. She may not understand the specific feeling of losing a parent, but she does understand losing someone special. So, she leads them to the bedroom and watches in silence as Zelda performs her nightly bedtime routine. One day, she’ll tease Zelda on the amount of products she puts on her face. Remind her that witches age much more gracefully than mortals, but tonight she bites her tongue and enjoys the sway of Zelda’s hips as she walks back to the bed. Zelda smirks at Lilith watching her. She climbs into bed, turns the lamp off, and makes herself comfy in Lilith’s arms. 

“May I stay the whole night?”

“Please.”

At 30, Zelda woke up in Lilith’s arms for the first time.


	4. For You, The Stars

Since the death of her mother, Zelda’s father has poured all his energy into doting on her brother. Today, that meant throwing him an elaborate party at the mortuary to celebrate all his achievements as High Priest. The house was cleaned from top to bottom, caterers brought in, and some of the more musically inclined students were playing their instruments in the corner of the living room.

Zelda is bored out of her mind. The only guests are old warlocks that have so far only been interested in talking about Edward or courting her. One bluntly asked where her bedroom was and Zelda huffed, walking away to find her sister. Finding Hilda is a problem all on its own. She searches the house from top to bottom, narrowly escaping another warlock who can’t keep his eyes off her ass. Zelda thinks this may be the one time her sister outsmarted her and has snuck out of the party to go do something more interesting. Which means, she’s probably at the academy library studying. Zelda scans the foyer one last time, hoping to catch her sister’s blonde locks. Surprisingly, she finds light brown ones instead.

The mystery woman is talking to another warlock, one that Zelda also doesn’t recognize. She has on black pantsuit with a white top underneath and a pair of black heels to match. She catches Zelda staring at her from across the room and gives her a wink before turning back to her conversation. Zelda rolls her eyes, as if there’s not enough people in the house already trying to court her. The woman must have been ending her conversation, because she’s making her way towards Zelda now. When she reaches her, she extends a hand.

“Lauren”

Zelda introduces herself as well and goes to return the handshake. Lauren grasps her hand and brings it to her mouth to kiss Zelda’s knuckles. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Zelda,” she then takes a step closer to her and whispers, “again. Perhaps it’s been too long, it doesn’t seem like you recognize me.”

Zelda frowns. She doesn’t remember this woman at all. She thought she knew almost everyone in her coven and the surrounding ones.

“Would you accompany me to the porch? I need some fresh air.” Lauren doesn’t let her answer. She hooks her arm into Zelda’s and leads them outside to the empty porch. Lauren finds the railing, leaning against it. She seems like she’s waiting for Zelda’s brain to stop thinking so hard.

“It’s quite the party in there, I didn’t know parties could be so boring.”

“My father is trying to impress the heads of other covens. I am inclined to agree with you on the borning part.” Zelda says. She moves to stand next to Lauren, looking out into woods beyond the house. Her hands rest on the cool wood of the railing. She wishes she could flee into the woods until the guests clear out. 

Lauren laughs, “Well, he hasn’t impressed me one bit.” She turns to look at the woods as well. “Fancy a walk?” 

“I should be getting back in.” Zelda says. She goes to leave, but Lauren catches her by the hand before she can reach the door.

“They won’t miss you for five more minutes. Besides, we could both use a break from being hit on by men who are practically dust.” She lets go of her hand and starts down the stairs. Zelda reluctantly follows, looking back at the house one last time. She should probably stay inside where it’s relatively safe. But at this point, the possible danger of this strange woman taking her into the woods is preferable over the old men’s advances.

The woods are cooler and damp from the morning’s rain. Leaves crunch beneath her feet, Zelda predicts there will be an earlier winter than normal if the trees are already shedding their leaves. The air is still pleasantly warm for now and the woods are quiet around them. Lauren stops by a large oak and leans against it. She motions Zelda over and points to the sky.

“It’s a beautiful evening tonight. We’re expecting a full moon, no?” Lauren asks, looking up into the reddish sky through a break in the leaves. Zelda nods in agreement. These woods have always been magical, but during full moons, they’re practically buzzing with magic like soft electric currents that brush their skin from time to time. It’s one of Zelda’s favorite feelings in the world.

“Where have we met before?” Zelda asks. 

Lauren turns to look at her, her blue eyes seem to reach her soul. “Maybe this will jog your memory, darling.” She takes Zelda by the back of her neck and places a kiss on her lips. It’s soft and gentle, almost like she’s trying not to smear their lipstick.

“Satan!” Zelda screams, “you could have picked a better name than Lauren. Could you be any more obvious, Lilith?”

Lilith wiggles her eyebrows and says “fooled you, though, didn’t I?” Zelda rolls her eyes, yet there’s a hint of a smile on her lips.

“I suppose you did. Why are you here, of all places and times?” She wonders.

“I’ve missed you.” Lilith states this like it’s the most obvious fact in the world. She sits on the ground and pats the spot next to her.

“I’m not sitting on the ground. Do you know how expens-”

In a swift motion, Lilith reaches up and pulls Zelda down with her. She has the witch in her lap, careful to make sure her skirt didn’t touch the ground in the process.

“Lilith!” Zelda screams, but she’s laughing that magical laugh of hers and her arms come to rest around Lilith’s neck.

“My favorite little witch,” Lilith murmurs while pushing a stray curl from Zelda’s face, “I came to see you as soon as I could.” She places a kiss to Zelda’s nose. “Our Dark lord has kept me terribly busy,” she places a kiss on Zelda’s forehead, “but your prayers,” a kiss to her right cheek, “and my memories of you” a kiss to her left, “have given me the strength to keep going until I could see you again.” She places her final kiss on Zelda’s lips, which both women melt into immediately. Their lips work together so perfectly, tongues dance like they’ve been together all their life.

“I’ve missed you, too. More than I care to admit.” Zelda whispers when they finally part. She rests her head against Lilith’s shoulder and traces patterns into the other woman’s shoulder. “Tell me more about the part where I am your favorite witch.”

Lilith chuckles. “You, Zelda Spellman, are the most gorgeous witch I’ve ever seen. You are so much stronger than you realize. I love your devotion to your faith, to me. How you have this strong, seemingly unbreakable exterior, but would do anything for your family and love them more than even yourself. You are this realm’s greatest wonder, greatest treasure. I would be the luckiest witch in the world just to kiss you once, but you have given me so much more than that. I am eternally grateful for you, Zelda.”

“And I am eternally grateful for you, Lilith.” Zelda places a kiss on her shoulder. She feels Lilith run her fingers down her arm. The full moon is out fully above them now, charging the air, intensifying every touch and kiss between the women as the sit entangled together, softly exploring each other with kisses and touches. The stars seem to shine brighter with each gasp that falls from their lips. Eventually Lilith tugs Zelda’s hair, breaking their kiss. She places a finger over her lips before she has a chance to protest.

“I want to give you something.” Lilith says. She moves them to a standing position and takes Zelda’s hand, intertwining their fingers. She leads her deeper into the woods, to a small circular clearing. She stands opposite of Zelda, taking her other hand and starts chanting a spell Zelda’s never heard before. The wind whips her red hair and magic overwhelms her body. She can’t take her eyes off Lilith, who has closed her eyes, head angled to the stars. Soon the wind leaves again and Lilith goes to look at her with a huge smile.

Between them is a cloud, speckled with dozens of stars sparking bright enough to cast a white glow around them.

“Are those..?”

“Stars.” Lilith brings Zelda’s hands to the cloud and lets go, so she’s holding them in her hands. They’re warm, but not too hot. They sparkle between her fingertips as Zelda brushes a hand through them.

“Lilith,” she whispers, “they’re beautiful”. She looks from the stars to Lilith. A tear slips down her cheek. “This is the most beautiful gift, thank you.” Lilith produces a jar, ushering the stars inside and screwing the lid on. She hands it to Zelda and swipes the tear off her cheek with her thumb.

“Something to remember me by when I’m gone. It may be an even longer time before I can see you again.”

“Trouble in Hell?”

Lilith sighs and nods. “There’s a civil war brewing. Be careful here, some of it may spill over onto Earth.” She wraps an arm around Zelda’s waist and taps the jar of stars with her fingernail. “We will keep you safe, I promise.”

“You better, I don’t want you finding a new favorite witch.” Zelda smiles sadly. She pulls Lilith into a tight hug.

“I could never, my darling.” 

One last kiss and Lilith is gone, leaving Zelda alone in the clearing with her stars clutched in her hands. She returns home, ignoring her family’s questions of where she’s been and the object in her hands. Goodbyes with Lilith have been getting harder and harder.

Zelda falls asleep with the glow of the stars on her nightstand. She swears they whisper goodnight to her in Lilith’s voice. The morning will come, erasing the evidence of the tears she shed that night. She’ll get up, have her cigarette, have her coffee. She’ll snap at her sister for ditching her at the party. It’ll be business as usual in the Spellman house. 

At 52, Zelda was given the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and following along with this story. I appreciate every single one of you!  
> ~Kay


	5. Red Velvet

It’s a rare occasion that Zelda has the house to herself. She’s taking full advantage of it, currently in a hot bath with some of her sister’s herbs to help relax her muscles from the day’s work. Candles illuminate the room, flickering across wet porcelain skin. A blessing from Satan himself is the quiet that falls around her. 

Wait- were those footsteps? In her bedroom, too.

Zelda sighs, a night alone was too good to be true. She uses the fluffiest towel she has to dry off with, and wraps herself in a silk robe, ready to yell at whoever is disturbing her peace and quiet. She lets out a small gasp when she sees the state of her bedroom. Rose petals cover the bed and floor, zelda can see a dress laying on the bed. She runs her fingers down the fabric and stops as her eyes catch a note beside it.

_You’ll need this tonight, come downstairs when you’re ready. I’ll be waiting for you._   
_-L_

A few minutes and some spells later, Zelda tries to calm the nerves running through her veins as she finishes zipping herself up. The dress is a tight, red velvet that stops mid-thigh. It accentuates all her curves, and the low neckline gives off just the right amount of cleavage. She hasn’t worn something so tight and revealing in a long time and truthfully she’s feeling self-conscious. Which she laughs about, because Lilith has seen her in sweatpants of all things. No, she looks simply ravishing and pushes all other thoughts out of her head.

As she walks down the stairs, she can see a table set for two with a candle in the middle. Standing beside it is Lilith, a goofy grin plastered onto her face the moment she sees Zelda. Lilith looks the same as the last time they met, but this time she’s wearing a dark blue dress that flows off her body, and with a deeper neckline that shows a sinful amount of cleavage. Zelda gulps taking her in, she’s in for an interesting night.

“You look breathtaking, Zelda.” Lilith says. A blush creeps along Zelda’s cheeks and she places a hand in Lilith’s outstretched one. Lilith leads her to the table and into one of the chairs. She pushes Zelda in, then pours two glasses of dark red wine. 

“What’s all this for?” Zelda asks, taking a sip of the wine.

“I’m taking you on our first date! Well, our first real one.”

Lilith wines and dines Zelda through the night. She starts with an appetizer of a light salad and Zelda tells her all about her recent trip to Dublin, Ireland. “The history, the food, it was amazing. You simply have to make a visit sometime soon.” Lilith serves a main course of angel hair spaghetti and alfredo she made herself, “a secret recipe from a witch I met a long, long time ago”. She tells her about some of the business she’s been attending to in Hell, too. Dessert is a Tiramisu, which Zelda is reluctant to indulge in. Lilith encourages her with her eyes, like a silent promise that she’ll still be here if she allows herself a little piece of dessert. 

They’re sitting on the sofa now, close, but not too close, and full glasses of wine in their hands. 

“Thank you for dinner, Lilith. It was delicious, as was the company.” Zelda states.

“Of course,” she places a hand on Zelda’s knee, “you deserve a treat”. Zelda blushes and places a hand over Lilith’s, keeping her hand where it is.

“And my what a treat it was. The dress you picked for me is beautiful too.” Zelda looks down into her glass to hide her shy smile. She adds, “and so is yours.”

“This old thing? It’s nothing,” Lilith laughs. She squeezes Zelda’s knee, admires the soft skin beneath her fingertips and the way Zelda’s dress reveals more of her legs when she sits.

“Oh stop, you’re beautiful Lilith. In every form you take, you’re still uniquely you. Those blue eyes have captivated me for years. Simply, exquisite.” Zelda says.

They’ve both finished their wine by now. Lilith takes the glasses and sets them down on the nearby table. Zelda’s cheeks are a soft red now and she can feel the alcohol warmly buzzing through her.

“That’s just the wine talking” but Lilith is smiling at her, appreciation glimmers in her eyes.

Zelda leans in closer to her, inhaling the scent that is Lilith. “You could learn to take a compliment, dear.” 

“Maybe I need more convincing.” Lilith whispers. Her hand finds itself in red curls, twirling them between fingers.

“I think I know how to help with that.” Zelda ghosts over Lilith’s lip, her tongue comes out to lick her own. 

Lilith can’t take the teasing, the hand in Zelda’s hair tightens and she crashes their lips together. She devours the younger witch’s lips. She pulls Zelda tighter against her and swipes Zelda’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Zelda opens for her, letting Lilith’s tongue explore her mouth. Zelda let’s her hand travel up Lilith’s thigh, stopping at the edge of her dress placing soft circles there with her thumb.

After a few minutes, somehow Zelda is now straddling Lilith, her hands tangled in Lilith’s. Her own hair drapes around them as they continue to explore each other's mouths. Lilith’s hands rest on Zelda’s ass, kneading the flesh there, causing Zelda to let out a low moan. Lilith takes the moment to pull back and peer into green eyes that have gone dark now. Zelda’s lips are swollen, her hair mussed. Lilith runs a finger across Zelda’s lips, admiring the beauty that is the witch before her. Zelda takes the digit into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She smirks when she sees Lilith’s eyes go wide and lets her finger go with a ‘pop’.

“Tonight?” Lilith’s voice is as dark as her eyes. 

“Tonight.” Zelda confirms. It’s the permission Lilith needs to transport them to Zelda’s bedroom. 

They take their time undressing each other. They explore every inch of the other’s bodies with soft touches and kisses. Lilith has Zelda beneath her, nipping at her neck while teasing a nipple with her fingers. Zelda’s panting in her ear, her hips are bucking, trying to grind herself on Lilith’s thigh to relieve the ache that’s building inside her. Lilith uses the hand that was teasing her nipple to trace down Zelda’s body. She finds Zelda soaked for.

“Is this all for me?” Lilith asks, running her fingers through Zelda’s folds. She loves the way Zelda whines for her.

“Yes! Lilith, please” Zelda begs. 

“Anything for you, my darling.” 

When Zelda feels two fingers inside of her, she screams. Her fingernails dig into Lilith’s back hard enough to leave marks. She can hear Lilith moan in her ear from the sweet pain. Zelda can’t think about a lot, but she does know she wants to hear Lilith moaning in her ear for all of eternity. She runs a hand down Lilith’s body and without warning, sinks two fingers inside of Lilith. 

They move perfectly with each other. Moans fill the room, only interrupted by small kisses and bites. It feels like they’ve been doing this forever, quickly finding the spots that elicited the loudest moan from the other. Zelda can feel the tightness building inside her, ready to explode around Lilith’s fingers. She cups Lilith’s face, feels the passion burning in her blue eyes.

“Lilith..” she pleads, “I want to come together, come with me”

Lilith surges down to bring their lips together. She brushes a finger against Zelda’s clit and the witch is gone. Her head is thrown back, screaming Lilith’s name, and tightening around her fingers. Lilith feels a third finger come inside herself and the curl of Zelda’s fingers has her coming undone too, her face buried in red curls and surrounded by everything that is Zelda Spellman. They slowly work each other back down from their highs, making sure to prolong each other’s pleasure as long as possible. Lilith is the first to remove her fingers from Zelda. Zelda’s throat goes dry when Lilith wraps her mouth around her own fingers, tasting the witch. She cleans every last drop of Zelda off her fingers, letting out a small moan when she drags her fingers out of her mouth. 

“You taste delicious, Zelda.” She purrs. Zelda groans. Her body is already desiring a round two. Zelda moves to taste Lilith herself, but a hand catches her wrist quickly and before she knows it, Lilith has her hands pinned above her head. Lilith smirks, and the sound of her voice sends shivers down Zelda’s spine. "Be a good girl and keep those hands where they are. You’ll get your turn, darling, but right now I’m going to ravish you.” 

For the rest of the night, they take turns giving and taking. Zelda has never felt so much pleasure, so much tenderness- even when Lilith is holding her down, teasing her ‘till Zelda is begging for release. She wants to cry watching Lilith place a kiss on each of her knees and givng special attention to her the one with a little scar. Lilith, well, Lilith has never had such a beautiful, gentle lover. She memorizes how gentle Zelda’s fingers are, the way Zelda’s hair tickles her thighs when she goes to place a kiss on Lilith's clit. It’s the perfect dance between them.

They fall asleep wrapped around each other, naked and spent. Before they drifted off to sleep, Lilith had promised her another date, sooner than 36 years this time. Zelda had nodded, voiced her approval and that she really does hope Lilith visits more often. But with Lilith, she never knows. Zelda can only pray to her new lover and hope.

At 88, Zelda had her first date with Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	6. Off To The Races

Zelda loves the feeling of waking up in Lilith’s arms. The way her body fits so perfectly with her own, the way her scent wraps around her, the way her hair tickles her shoulder. Zelda can’t help the warmth that spreads through her body feeling the weight of Lilith’s arm draped over her waist. She feels a kind of happiness that cannot be put into words, so instead she smiles and melts further into her companion’s embrace.

“Good morning, my darling.” Lilith’s voice is full of sleep and she places a kiss on Zelda’s shoulder. Zelda melts a little more; she thinks she can get used to waking up like this. Sure, it’s happened before a couple times, but Lilith has always left shortly after. Lilith promised her last night after a long night of sex to stay longer this time. Something about needing a vacation from Hell, but Zelda had been so focused on Lilith’s fingers entering her at that moment that she didn’t hear anything past that.

“It is indeed” Zelda says. She rolls over so they’re facing each other and gives Lilith a proper good morning kiss, which Lilith graciously reciprocates. A sweet, morning kiss filled with feelings they’ll never say aloud. 

“Zelda, as much as I’d love to spend all day in bed with you, I do have other things planned for today.” Lilith chuckles at the frown forming on Zelda’s face. “None of that now, they do include you after all.” 

“What could possibly be better than spending the day in bed with you?” Zelda huffs. Her voice carries the weight of being annoyed, while her eyes sparkle with curiosity. 

“Get ready and find out, witch.”

Lilith has to practically rip Zelda off her and chuckles at the whine that comes from Zelda. They get ready in comfortable silence, Zelda taking a little longer as she tries to pick an outfit for the day. Lilith gives her no information on where they are going, so tries on multiple outfits before Lilith rolls her eyes and picks one for her. 

“Where in the world are we going?” Zelda asks. Lilith is handing her a coat and a pair of combat boots instead of heels. 

“You’ll see! C’mon now, put your shoes on” Lilith mocks as if Zelda were a child. Zelda gives her an eye roll and does as she’s told.

With a snap of her fingers, Lilith transports them out to the chilly october air. Zelda’s eyes widen when she sees what lay before her. It was an autumn fair, the sign before her promising carnival rides, a petting zoo, a variety of street food, and more. Zelda felt Lilith’s fingers interlocking into her own and a tug to walk in. The smell of deep fried food hit Zelda’s nose, reminding her that they didn’t have breakfast and her stomach rumbles as well. 

“This is a rather unusual breakfast idea.” Zelda pokes at her. 

“Uh huh, pick what you want.” Lilith laughs when Zelda points to a waffle stand that offers every imaginable topping. They sit at a table nearby with their waffles. Lilith’s covered in syrup and powdered sugar, Zelda opting for fresh fruit. Lilith gets some sugar on her nose, which Zelda laughs and teases her about. Lilith sticks her tongue out at her, which only makes Zelda laugh more. 

After their breakfast, Lilith gets them tickets to ride the rides. Zelda is profusely against this idea, “I’m over a hundred years old, Lilith. Far too old to be riding such things.” Lilith ignores her protests and pulls her into the direction of the carousel. When they hand over the tickets, Lilith motions to the ride.

“Choose your racer. Pick wisely, as I am known to be a fierce competitor in such races.” Lilith is dead serious as she says this. Zelda rolls her eyes and settles on a brown house with an elaborate blue saddle. Lilith climbs onto the giraffe in the same row.

“May the best witch win.” Zelda says. Her green eyes are just as serious now, playing into Lilith’s game.

“Oh please, you chose a common horse. We both know that fool couldn’t win against my graceful giraffe.” Lilith replies. Zelda snorts and Lilith winks at her as the ride begins.

They go around and around, both cheering on their respective animals. Zelda laughs at how into this ‘race’ Lilith is. She screams at her giraffe over the music and scolds it when she falls behind. Zelda admires how beautiful Lilith is, she’s all wild blonde hair and passion as they continue on. Eventually the ride comes to an end, with Zelda’s horse out front and a sad giraffe behind her. 

“Looks like I won.” Zelda states with a raised eyebrow. 

“You cheated!” Lilith pouts as they climb off the ride. 

“You’re a sore loser!” Zelda laughs and gives Lilith a little push.

“You must have bribed the operator” Lilith huffs. Zelda laughs even harder. The stern look on Lilith’s face softens and she grabs Zelda’s hand again. She’s no longer mad after hearing her favorite sound in the world. Oh, what she would give to hear that laugh every second of every day. 

“Would you like a rematch?” Zelda teases. 

“Nope, we’re riding the teacups. It would be most unfitting for the mother of all demons to lose twice in a row.”

They ride the teacups, Lilith’s inhuman strength spinning them wildly, messing up Zelda’s perfect hair. She gets a little slap for that and a big smile. They spend the day going from ride to ride, Lilith making it a competition when she could. She wins the race down the big slide, bragging all through lunch which is deep fried everything that they can get their hands on. 

Lilith learns that Zelda’s afraid of heights, though she’ll never admit it. A very painful clutch on her thigh during the pirate ship was enough for Lilith to realize this. She learns that Zelda is enamoured with goats. She has to practically drag her from a little black goat that Lilith is sure would have ended up hidden in her coat if she hadn’t. Lilith realizes that Zelda, completely letting go, letting herself be _her_ , is the most amazing thing to witness. A carefree Zelda makes Lilith the happiest she’s been in forever. 

The sun is almost down now, the air becoming a little more crisp. Zelda can feel blue eyes watching her as she picks a spot in the grass to settle on for the fireworks that are coming soon. The way Lilith is eyeing her tells her that they are going to be saying goodbye soon. It’s a bittersweet feeling to have her next to her, knowing that goodbye awaits after such a tremendous day. Lilith takes a seat next to her and places an arm around Zelda’s shoulder. She places a kiss on her temple. 

“I’ve had an amazing day, Lilith” Zelda’s voice is a whisper, threatening to crack at any moment.

“Me too, darling.” Lilith pulls her closer and says, “Please do not cry when I’m gone. I’m always watching over you.”

Zelda nods against her shoulder. The first firework sparkles in the sky, a brilliant display of orange and black. Mortals are so funny with their holidays, she thinks. They watch the show, Lilith never letting go of her through the whole thing. She steals kisses from Zelda, relishing in the way Zelda’s tongue finds her’s in perfect timing with sky lighting up. It's a magical moment, strangely requiring no magic at all. Only Lilith and Zelda.

When it’s over, Lilith takes them back to Zelda’s. They say their goodbyes and Zelda only sheds a single tear trying to honor Lilith’s words from earlier. Lilith kisses it away, reassuring her that she’ll be back. She leaves in a cloud of hellfire and honey, reminding Zelda that some things do not change over the years. She always has Lilith in one form or another. Be it in person or prayers, she has the comfort of Lilith with her everyday. Tonight, it’s her scent on Zelda’s pillow and the way her stars still shine on the nightstand.

At 102, Zelda almost stole a goat (and possibly Lilith’s heart).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be a little slower as I try to finish this semester, but I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! Stay safe out there friends!  
> ~Kay


	7. The Track

Zelda is in Rome, walking the ancient city with an appreciation for the rich history. She tours the Flavian Amphitheatre first, running her fingers along the ancient stone, imagining the gladiator battles. Wonders in awe, how those so long ago could have entire ship battles with ancient technology. She admires the Forum, tries to imagine the hustle and bustle of the ancients, both rich and poor alike coming to trade. She ends her journey of ancient Rome at the Circus Maximus. Once an elaborate race track for chariot races has been reduced to a track of rocks and a field of grass. It’s here, with the sun setting, and Zelda sitting on a small hill overlooking the rubble of the once great race track that Lilith comes to her.

There’s no words between them, all Zelda has to do is see those blue eyes and her head falls instantly to Lilith’s shoulder. Lilith in turn wraps an arm around Zelda’s shoulder, pulling her closer to her body. She takes a deep breath of Zelda’s scent, trying to memorize every single detail of the younger witch. She wraps her other arm around Zelda’s front. She knows she’s holding too tightly, that Zelda isn’t a demonic being like her, but she holds her tight, anyways, unable to let her go.

Is it raining? No, the sky is clear with the only thing above her is Lilith. Zelda can feel her stomach sink.

“Lilith..”

The demoness just holds her tighter, burying her face in auburn curls. And Zelda doesn’t know what to do, how to feel about what’s going on. She doesn’t know what to do about an ancient being crying into her hair.

“Lilith.” She tries again, pulling back to see those blue eyes watered down. She wants to kiss her tears away, to place a bandaid over her hurt like Lilith has done for her for so many years. 

“I..I..” Lilith takes a deep breath, like she’s trying to steady herself. “I can’t see you anymore...”

Oh. _Oh._

“What?” 

“I can’t see you anymore.” Lilith tries again. She’s more definite this time. Sure of herself and this.

“Why?” Her voice is so small, she’s not even sure it came from her. She keeps her eyes trained to the track in front of her. Her mind tries to imagine the horses going around and around. The people cheering in the stands, everything fun and cheerful. The stark contrast of what is happening tonight.

“It’s- Our Dark Lord wishes it to be.” Lilith looks at the track in front of them, too. They’re both trying to envision a happier time.

“Then I guess it must be.” Zelda snaps. Lilith sighs and runs fingers through red curls. Zelda always has perfect curls, perfect- everything. She can feel Zelda tensing in her arms. 

“Don’t-” Lilith begins. Zelda pushes her off her that instant, standing up and brushing her skirt off. 

“Don’t what? Get angry at the Dark Lord? Or be angry at you?” Zelda’s usually warm eyes are so sad, and it feels like daggers in Lilith’s heart. “Honestly Lilith, the time we had was fun, but we both know it was nothing more than a childish fling.”

“Zelda!” Lilith is stern. She stands up so she’s face to face with her. “This isn’t a childish fling.”

“Oh please. Stop this nonsense.” Zelda lights a cigarette. She refuses to meet Lilith’s eyes, focusing on anything else but her. 

“He’s jealous of you.” Lilith cups her cheek. She’s desperate for Zelda to look at her. To see those green eyes that usually give her so much comfort. “He’s jealous of how much I like you”.

That gets her attention. That pulls her eyes to Lilith- those beautiful emerald eyes filled to brim with tears. She wears her emotions on her face, she looks so, so tired. She takes a drag of her cigarette.

“Jealous?” Her voice is so small, like the time Lilith visited her at 16 and she was crying from a broken heart. Lilith nods and pulls her back to the ground. She pulls Zelda into her arms, caressing her hair. 

“He knows how much I care about you.” Lilith places a cheek to the younger witch’s temple. “He knows it’s more than..” 

Zelda knows the unspoken words. Lilith need not say that she cares for Zelda more than she cares for Lucifer himself. That the witch in her arms is who she is truly in love with. The unspoken words hang in the air, floating between them. Zelda wants to grab them, speak them into existence, but it won’t do them any good. This is how it has to be apparently. 

“So, you’re just going to stop seeing me?”

“Yes.” At that, Zelda pulls away for the second time that night.

“Then you should go.” Zelda is cold. It’s easier to be cold than fall apart. Better than feeling the sadness that threatens to overcome her. “You don’t want to see me anymore, then you should go.”

Lilith wrinkles her nose, “that’s not what I said.”

“It’s exactly what you said!” Zelda scoffs. “I really do not care for your excuses, Lilith. I’m much too old to play silly little games with you.”

Lilith is taken aback; Zelda has pulled a complete 180 on her. From sad, to angry. She doesn’t understand what’s going on. Why all the blame is on her now.

“I am not playing games! I wish I could still see yo-”

“Then you would make it happen!” Zelda interrupts. “If you wanted to see me, you would. Him be damned!” 

“Defy him? Do you know what he would do to me if I defied him?” Lilith was starting to get angry with her. How dare she act like this when she had given so much of herself to Zelda. 

“You had your fun with me, now you’re bored.”

“Stop it.” Lilith huffs. 

“Just admit you’re tired of me.”

“You know, Zelda? I am very much tired of you and even more tired of this conversation.” 

“I’ve already told you to leave.” 

It was the harsh tone of Zelda’s voice that made the choice for Lilith. She was gone in that instant. Zelda is seething with anger, fighting not to go after Lilith and keep yelling. Deep down, she can feel the beginnings of regret, but for now, for now she wants to be angry. She wants to be mad at Lilith for not fighting for her, for them. Later, She’ll regret turning the tables on Lilith, for making this seem like it was her fault. Zelda is hurt, and she doesn't want to place the blame on the man she sold her soul to and worships every night.

Didn’t she worship Lilith, too? Zelda turns her attention to the Circus Maximus, imagining the horses once again going around the track. The winner here, Lucifer. Left in the dust, tired and angry, are her and Lilith. The invisible crowd cheers for him. All Zelda can do is scream.

At 133, Zelda had her first fight with Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working and working on this chapter to get it perfect. I do hope you guys enjoy it, even if you're mad at me for a little bit. I think it's an important part of their journey and what I have planned for the coming chapters. So, fear not, they will kiss and make up :)  
> As always, stay safe and thank you for reading!  
> ~Kay


	8. 100 Years (I Love You)

In her closet is a box. Inside that box is a small jar of stars, a nightshirt, a ticket stub, and a handwritten note from Lilith. All the items placed there to forget her. Out of sight, out of mind like the mortals say. She stopped praying to Lilith after that night, leaving only the Dark Lord to hear her prayers. She put all her energy into the mortuary business, into furthering her own studies, and teaching a few classes at the academy. Zelda is truly busy. Busy, far from happy. 

Her family notices of course, the way she’s thrown herself into work and the academy. The way she only has one night stands and doesn’t carry conversations past simple pleasantries. She moves around the house in a sort of dream state; she does her duties and ends her nights chain smoking with a glass - or few - of whiskey. 

She tries to forget Lilith, to bring the anger back. But she can’t, not anymore. All she can feel is a heavy sadness. She cries so many nights, so many lunch breaks and stolen moments in empty classrooms until the tears fade into numbness, allowing her to carry on with the rest of her day. That is, until she sees something the same blue as Lilith’s eyes. Until she smells honey being used in the kitchen. Then the feelings overwhelm her again. 

Tonight, she accidentally finds The Box. Unopened for 100 years and covered in a heavy layer of dust. She huffs, she just wanted to find the missing blouse she loved. Yet, here is the box instead, begging to be opened. Which she does, taking a seat on her closet floor. Taking the lid off, her eyes immediately go to the stars, so faint now like the connection between her and Lilith were their fuel to shine so bright. She takes it in her hands, caressing the cool glass. Zelda remembers the wonder of holding them in her hands. A piece of the sky, given just for her. 

A whisper falls from her lips, “Please, Lilith, please fight for us.” 

Zelda gasps as the stars begin to twinkle a little brighter. Not their full shine, but stronger than before. A little fuel to their fire. She places them on the ground next to her. Pulling the nightshirt out next, she clutches the soft fabric in her hands. It was Lilith’s favorite when she spent the night. It still smells like her, like hellfire and honey and everything Lilith. She takes a deep breath into the fabric. Age has faded the scent, but it’s still faintly there.

“I miss you.”

The ticket stub is next. Zelda thinks of how beautiful Lilith was that day at the fair, so carefree. Zelda felt spoiled that day. She and Lilith were the only people that mattered. It felt like they were the only people there and the rest of the world was on pause. They were simply them. Together. In..love?

“Please come back to me.”

The note is faded now. Yellowed with years of age, threatening to fall apart to dust in her fingers. It was from the night Lilith made her dinner, the first night they spent exploring each other’s bodies. Zelda can faintly feel Lilith’s hands on her body. She was such a gentle lover, so tentative to her every need. It’s now that the tears fall from her eyes. She was never angry with Lilith. She was angry at the world for not letting them be together. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too”

Zelda feels arms wrapped around her waist, a front presses to her back. She closes her eyes and sighs, “I’m sorry.”

Lilith presses a kiss to her cheek. Whispers, “me too” and holds her lover as she cries and cries a hundred year’s worth of tears and regret. Lilith has watched her through the years, of course she has. No matter if the prayers to her had stopped, she still watched over her, making sure that no real harm came to her.

“Zelds..” She tries the nickname on her tongue. “You prayed to me before, but it is I who prayed everyday to you for a hundred years for your forgiveness.” 

Zelda turns to look at her, cheeks wet and eyes puffy. She wastes no time crushing her lips to Lilith’s. All teeth, tongue, and frustration pouring into the kiss. It takes all of Zelda’s restraint to not rip Lilith’s clothes off on the floor of her closet. They do, after all, have so much to talk about. Problems to solve. 

It seems though that those problems will have to be solved at a later time, because Lilith is pulling her to her bed. She’s pushed back against the bed with such a force she bounces a bit on the mattress. Lilith is looking at her like she hasn’t eaten in years and Zelda is her feast. Lilith attacks her neck, leaving bites and kisses all over her. Zelda moans, clutching Lilith’s dark curls to her. 

Lilith waves her hand, their clothes gone, vanquished to another realm. She pushes Zelda further back on the bed so she can lay on top of her. She wastes no time in slipping a finger into her lover. Zelda moans into her ear, grips Lilith like her life depends on it. Lilith sets a steady rhythm, inserting another finger when Zelda is ready for it.

Lilith worships her lover’s body, kisses her lips with fervor, whispers her love into her ears. She watches Zelda come apart, feels it around her fingers, hears her scream echo in her ears. Lilith has done this so many times before, but when Zelda screams her name now, it’s with a love between them. A different kind of acknowledged love that Lilith has never felt before, but can easily get addicted to. She works her through her orgasm, letting her slowly come down in her arms. Zelda is clinging to her with all her strength. Even as she trembles beneath her, her grip never falters. Not even as her limbs feel like jelly and she’s panting underneath the other woman, her arms remain tight around her. 

“I will fight for you.” Lilith says, coming to lay beside Zelda. Zelda turns her body towards her, so they’re both laying on their sides facing each other. Their arms automatically wrap around each other, keeping the other close.

“I know.” Zelda rests her forehead against Lilith’s. 

“We’ll figure this out.” 

“Do you have a plan?” Zelda asks.

“Well, no, not yet.” Lilith admits, but she places a kiss on Zelda’s nose and says, “I’ll figure it out.”

Zelda hums and places a kiss on Lilith’s lips. “And for now?”

“For now, we enjoy the time we have together.” 

Zelda agrees to this. Worry threatens her mind, they are going against a direct order from their Dark Lord. 

Zelda doesn’t care though, not when Lilith is naked against her and her screaming her name. She doesn’t care when Lilith’s tongue is working magic between her legs and is bringing her to ecstasy for the third time that night. No, Zelda doesn’t really care about their forbidden love. She only cares about the woman who cradles her now and sings her a soft lullaby to lure her to sleep. 

She should care. She wants to care about the deity she pours her entire days into worshipping and doing His work on Earth for. Should definitely be more worried about the consequences of continuing to see Lilith. But the stars on her floor shine brightly around them and the warmth of Lilith’s voice gives her a moment’s peace. This moment is all Zelda Spellman truly wants in her life.

At 240, Zelda confessed her love for Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, stay safe and thanks for reading :)  
> ~Kay


End file.
